Don't Stop Loving Me
by i heart kellan
Summary: It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar’s birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children?
1. Mr & Mrs Patrick Drake!

**It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar's birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children? How will this baby affect young Taylor Elijah's life? What kind of interesting things will baby Mackenzie find out in this crazy world?**

**››**

**So, I have never ever finished a story where I have decided to do a sequel. I am really hoping that you guys will like it this time around. So, since I don't want to copy anyone, I have decided to start this story with the wedding. So you guys can input of what Mackenzie's life was like growing up the first year, I have thought about doing lots of flashbacks just like the flashback of Robert & Anna's surprise marriage. That scene will happen in chapter two most likely.**

**If you haven't read Don't Hate Me, you should read it. There might be parts in this story that you might not get if you haven't, but hopefully, there won't be that many. So, I posted Don't Hate Me almost everyday, right? Well, that won't happen since I am moving at the end of the month, and I will be job hunting, which means less updated chapters. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I did snag the ceremony from .**

**Oh yeah, in this chapter, this should give you a clue to who are together. You'll find out who else is together in the chapter.**

**›› 1**

**One Year Later**

Here they were, standing next to each other at the altar of their verbena flower garden with bright smiles on their faces. The verbenas were from the quartz burgundy selection, which they had seen about a year ago at Lowe's when they had been looking for some paint. Patrick had even bought a white gazebo, which he had planted verbena's around the poles of the gazebo.

It took them days to decide who was going to be in the wedding party but they had finally limited it down. They selected Brenda as their maid of honor and Noah as Patrick's best man. The bridesmaids were Liz, Lainey, and Kelly. The groomsmen were Lucky, Ian, and Andy. It made it so easier because Liz was with Lucky, Lainey and Ian had just started dating two months ago, and Kelly and Andy were still crushing on each other.

Patrick, Noah, Ian, Andy and Lucky wore matching suits. Brenda, Lainey, Kelly and Liz were in burgundy colored dresses with a halter top effect. At the midsection of the dresses, there was an ivory silk sash which came around the front of the dress and tied into a bow on the left side right below the bust. The girls wore burgundy colored heels adorned with ivory colored straps.

Robin was wearing an ivory color strapless taffeta wedding dress. Taffeta is a medium weight fabric with varying sheen substance. The dress had a side drape with a metallic beaded lace bodice and mermaid-like skirt with a sweep train that basically just brushed against the ground. On her head, she was wearing an elbow length scalloped edged veil trimmed with pearls and crystals, rhinestone and pearl metallic. To complete her wedding attire, the beautiful bride was wearing a pair of ivory color sandal-like pumps with rhinestones along the heel.

Patrick, on the other hand, was wearing a black tuxedo and a white collared buttoned-down shirt with a pair of gold cufflinks to match it as well. The tuxedo jacket had one button and flap pockets and lined up to the knee of the pants. Underneath the black jacket Patrick was wearing a burgundy colored vest with five buttons but the vest was hidden by his tuxedo jacket. To finalize the picture, the incredible handsome groom was wearing a pair of black round-toed dress shoes.

Occasionally, Robin and Patrick would look over at Mackenzie, who was sitting on her grandmother's lap in between Robert and their son, Taylor. Everyone then began to listen to Pastor Wieckberg as he initiated the marriage ceremony of Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake.

"Friends, we have been invited here to share with Patrick and Robin in a most important time in their lives. In the time they have been together, their love for and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

"Our Father in heaven, Creator, Savior, and Designer of marriage, we turn to you this afternoon, asking that you be glorified by what takes place. That this ceremony would honor you, and reflect the seriousness of the vows to be spoken. Might this service be a reminder to us who have spoken similar vows to our spouses in the past. Might it be instructive to those yet considering such a commitment in their future. Might this ceremony be a fitting beginning for Patrick and Robin as they commit themselves before this company to pursue a Christ-centered life together. We ask it in Jesus' name, Amen. Thank you. You may be seated."

After a moment of silence, Pastor Wieckberg addressed the wedding guests, "Who is giving this woman to be joined to this man?"

Noah, Mac and Anna looked at each other before Mac's voice could be heard, "Her parents and I do."

"Will the Bride's and Groom's parents please stand?" Pastor Wieckberg asked, as he watched Mac Scorpio, Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane-Scorpio, and Noah Drake stand on their feet. "Mac, Robert, and Anna, are you willing, now and always, to support and strengthen this marriage, by upholding both Patrick and Robin, with your love, your concern, your counsel, and your prayers?"

The three parents just smiled at one another, as Anna continued to hold baby Mackenzie in her arms, who was also smiling. The three could only respond with two words, "We are."

Pastor Wieckberg then turned his attention to Patrick's father. "Noah, are you willing, now and always, to support and strengthen this marriage, by upholding both Patrick and Robin with your love, your concern, your counsel, and your prayers?"

Noah nodded his head at Pastor Wieckberg and happily responded, "I do".

A few seconds later, the organ begins to play. Anna hands Mackenzie to Robert, smiling as her granddaughter rests her head against her grandfather's chest. Both Noah and Anna grab a candle and simply light two single candles when they approached Pastor Wieckberg. Soon after they return to their seats with the lit candles.

Patrick and Robin then approach pastor on platform.

"Our God of love has established marriage as the symbol of Christ's perfect relationship to His Body, the Church. We have come to bring you as one before Him."

Pastor Wieckberg then turned his head away from the crowd and looked at the handsome groom, Patrick.. "God has ordained the man as the spiritual head, as the responsible provider, and as the initiator of love in this human relationship. By His enablement, your strength must be your wife's protection, your character her boast and pride, and you must so live that she will find in you the haven for which the heart of a woman truly longs. "

Pastor Wieckberg then directed his head towards Robin, the beautiful bride. "It is God's purpose that you will be a loving wife, that you respond to your husband's love in tenderness with a deep sense of understanding, through a great faith in Christ who brought you together. It is His desire that you have that inner beauty of soul that never fades; that eternal youth that is found in holding fast the things that never age."

Looking in between the couple, he flashed them both a warm smile over his features. "Christian marriage is not living merely for each other; it is two persons, uniting and joining hands to serve God. Seek His kingdom first, and His righteousness, and He will add all other things to you. Do not expect perfection from each other--that belongs solely to God. You need not minimize each other's weaknesses, but always be swift to praise and magnify each other's points of comeliness and strength, and see each other through kind and patient eyes."

"God will lead you into such situations as will bless you, and those which will develop your character as you walk together. That's another way of saying there will be difficult times you share as well. As you look to Him, He will give you enough tears to keep you tender, enough hurts to keep you compassionate, enough of failure to keep your hands clenched tightly in His, and enough of success to make you certain that you do walk with Him."

"May He remain the central figure in your relationship together. May you never take each other's love for granted, but always experience that wonder that exclaims "Out of all in this world, you have chosen me!" When life is done, may you be found, then as now, hand in hand, still thanking God for each other. May you ever serve Him happily, faithfully, together, until Christ returns in Glory, or until at last one shall lay the other to rest in the arms of the Savior. And all this, through the grace of our Lord Jesus Christ."

Pastor Wieckberg then turns to Patrick once again, "Patrick, have you in the quiet hours of your companionship considered what is your Christian duty as a husband?"

Patrick just grinned happily, his eyes never leaving Robin's. "I have."

Pastor Wieckberg then gave Robin a steady look, "Robin, have you in the quiet hours of your companionship considered what is your Christian duty as a wife?"

Robin smiled sweetly at her husband-to-be. "I have."

"You both stand before us as children of God, redeemed by Jesus Christ through your trust in Him, and His substitutionary death for your sin. Is it your purpose to establish a home that is truly Christ-centered, where the Word of God is read and obeyed; a home that is welded together by prayer, in which the Holy Spirit is your constant Guide?" Pastor Wieckberg said, as he then turned to the couple in front of him.

Robin and Patrick nod their heads. They glance at their friends and family for a moment and then turned their attention back to each other. "It is."

"Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, please join your hands?"

Pastor Wieckberg looks away from Robin and looks at Patrick. "Patrick, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has given you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life, and a woman's love. You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness--riches without love are nothing. The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as husband that you have shown as lover, will keep her heart won to your heart. Do you vow here, as you have promised Robin, that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Looking away from Patrick, his eyes turned to the bride. "Robin, this man whom you hold by the hand is to be your husband. Upon your life, your love, and your devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to you for encouragement, for cheerfulness, and for confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, people may forget him, lose confidence in him, or turn their backs upon him, but you must not. May your life and love be the inspiration that will constantly lead him to greater dependence upon our Lord. Do you vow here, as you have promised Patrick, that you will be loyal in adversity, ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"What token do you give as a pledge of the sincerity of your vows?" Pastor Wieckberg asked, as he looked towards the groom.

"A ring," Patrick simply states with a nod of his head.

"What token do you give as a pledge of the sincerity of your vows?" Pastor Wieckberg asked Robin, as he looked away from Patrick.

"A ring."

"A ring is a fitting symbol to represent the covenant you are making today. Not only are these made out of the finest of metals, reminding you of the purity of your relationship. They are also a circle, a line unending, reminding you that your love, devotion, and commitment to one another are to be unending."

The maid of honor, Liz, and the best man, Noah, hands the rings to Patrick and Robin.

"Now, I want you to repeat after me."

"I, Patrick, take you, Robin, to be my wife, before God who brought us together, to love and cherish you, even as Christ loved the Church, and gave Himself for it, to lead you, and share all of life's experiences with you, by following God through them. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus, our Savior and Lord," Patrick stated, as he smiled at Robin, while he slide on the ring on her finger of her left hand.

"Robin, would you repeat after me?"

"I, Robin, take you, Patrick, to be my wedded husband, before God who brought us together, to love you and to cherish you, to submit myself to you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God, that through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus, our Savior and Lord," Robin said with a smile, as she slid the ring on her love's finger.

After a while, two candles have been lit when the rings were on each of their fingers.

"The two outside candles on the table have been lighted to represent your lives up to this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. To bring the happiness God designed for your home, there must be the merging of these two lights into one light. This is what the Lord meant when He said, "On this account a man shall leave his father and mother, and be joined to his wife, and the two shall be one flesh." From now on, your thoughts shall be for each other, rather than for your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared. As you each take a candle, and together light the center one, and extinguish your own candles, you will be letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided, but a united testimony in a Christian home. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity in the Lord Jesus Christ."

Patrick and Robin then each take a candle and light the unity candle where they then kneel.

After a few minutes have passed, Patrick and Robin stand in front of Pastor Wieckberg, and then take hold of each other's hands.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love, and devotion, by the authority committed to me as a minister of the Gospel of Jesus Christ, and according to the laws of the State of New York, I now declare you to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen. And what God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

"You may now kiss your bride."

Patrick smiled at Robin and he lifted her veil back. He saw the happy tears shining in her eyes and he thumbed her tears away that had fallen. He then lightly pressed his lips against Robin's lips. After a moment, he pulled away with a grin on his handsome face, his dimples in full bloom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to be the first to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Noah Drake," Pastor Wieckberg said with a smile on his face and everyone began to clap.


	2. Can you say Daddy, baby girl!

**It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar's birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children? How will this baby affect young Taylor Elijah's life? What kind of interesting things will baby Mackenzie find out in this crazy world?**

**››**

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the feedback. Things are only the beginning for this story. I want to remind you I won't be updating this story as much as I did Don't Hate Me. I won't have that much time since I got a few other stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I've tried, so I hope you guys like the interaction between Mackenzie, Taylor, Robin, and Patrick. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!**

**›› 2**

Robin grinned, as she looked at Patrick when the limo took off to the Metro Court across town, and she stroked his cheek when she moved into his lap. It still amazed her that her dream had finally come true after years of finding the right and perfect man. Who would have thought that the man on a gurney with a busty blonde would be her husband?

"You're so beautiful," Patrick whispered, as he looked into her eyes with a grin, and he placed his hands on her hips. "You're glowing."

"How can I not? I am finally Mrs. Robin Scorpio-Drake and –"

"Can't you just keep it Robin Drake today?" Patrick chuckled, as he kissed her lips softly, and he flashed Robin a warm smile, still amazed.

After the crazy, first year they had with Mackenzie and Taylor, he never thought that things would have been so good. Sure, they had some crazy times, but this was their special day, and he was hoping that nothing would ruin their day.

"I guess," Robin playfully sulked in his lap and she gazed into his dark brown eyes. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going on our honeymoon?"

"Nope, I love torturing you," Patrick winked, as he looked into her eyes, and ran his fingers through her hair, which was in spiral curls. "God Robin, you're so gorgeous right now."

Robin placed her left hand against his chest and just couldn't help but smile into Patrick's loving dark brown eyes. This was just the beginning of their future and she couldn't help but wonder where they were going, hopefully not on some racecar convention. If so, Patrick would be a dead man.

"Thank you," Robin said with a smile on her face.

"We're here, Mr. and Mrs. Drake," the chauffeur announced, as he parked the car outside of the Metro Court.

**››**

"I'd like to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Noah Drake!" Noah exclaimed excitedly with a proud look on his face where he watched his son and now his daughter-in-law come through the doors of the Metro Court restaurant.

As everyone clapped, Robin smirked over at Patrick, who had a goofy grin upon his handsome face, and she then shook her head.

"If you smile like that, you're going to lose those dimples of yours," Robin teased, as the two of them walked over to the long table where the bridal party was sitting at.

"How does it feel to be my son's wife, Robin?" Noah asked with a grin, as he held Mackenzie against his chest, who was playing with his red tie, thinking it was a toy.

"Mm-wah!" Mackenzie giggled, as she looked up at her grandfather with her big brown eyes, and she looked down at her parents. "Ma-Mee!"

Robin and Patrick's eyes popped wide open when they heard the word they had been looking forward to for weeks. Looking at each other with grins on their faces, they just turned to their daughter.

"Did she just –"

"Yes Patrick, she just said her very first word!" Noah said with a grin, as he placed Mackenzie, who was wearing a white dress with a burgundy bow around her stomach, down in Robin's lap.. "She said Mommy."

"My little girl," Robin gushed, as she pulled Mackenzie against her chest. "You're talking. Our little girl is finally talking, Patrick."

"I know," Patrick chuckled a little bit, as he watched her wiggling to get out of Robin's lap. Then grabbing her from her mommy, he said with a dimpled grin, "Can you say Daddy, baby girl?"

All Mackenzie did was flash her father a matching dimpled smile.

"She's definitely your child," Robin smirked, as Mackenzie pulled her father's blazer apart by unsnapping the button, revealing his vest.

"So, since you couldn't wear a sweater vest, you do it this way," Robin teased, as she laughed a bit.

Suddenly, Robin and Patrick, along with everyone else, heard the DJ announce, as music was playing in the background, "Can I please have everyone's attention. It's time for the lovely bride and groom to share their first dance together as husband and wife". Then looking over at Robin and Patrick, he said, "Come on Patrick, please grab you beautiful wife and get on this dance floor"

Handing his daughter to his father, Patrick stood up on his feet, and he then extended his hand to Robin. A smile came over Robin's face, as she took her handsome husband's hand, and she allowed Patrick to lead the way to the middle of the dance floor. Immediately, as the song "The Way I Feel About You" by Karyn White began to play, Robin felt his hands rest on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Day after day_

_Just thinking about you_

_I can't wait to see your smiling face_

_Could this be love_

_I'm feeling for you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_I made a wish upon a shooting star_

_And baby here you are, just you and me_

_That's the way it should be_

_My heart is waiting, it's an open door_

_Each day I'm gonna love you more_

_Of this I'm sure_

_That's the way I feel about you_

_Chorus:_

_Bye bye cloudy days_

_Sunshine's here to stay_

_Tell the world_

_That's the way I feel about you_

_Happy days are here_

_Whenever you're near_

_This is clear_

_That's the way I feel about you_

Robin smiled, as she gazed into his eyes. "I am incredibly happy, Patrick. You just keep on making me happy. First, you gave me the most incredible gift I could ever have – Mackenzie and now –we're married, sweetheart. You also gave me a little boy, who reminds me of myself when I was his age."

Moving her hips against his, as they glided across the floor of the Metro Court, Patrick flashed his gorgeous bride a dimpled grin, and chuckling softly he replied, "And you, Mrs. Drake, made me realize that this is where I belong and the fact that parenthood really isn't that bad."

"I never imagined that I could love anyone as much as I love and adore you, Mr. Drake. I honestly cannot picture myself with anyone but you. Honestly, I don't even want to imagine what that would even be like," Robin smiled, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much and I am so happy that we put our love to the test by finally getting married."

"Thank you so much for saying yes to my proposal," Patrick grinned happily, as he kissed her lips briefly.

_I'm so satisfied with you in my life_

_You're everything I've dreamed of_

_Ooh and it feels so good when I'm in your arms_

_Nothing seems to matter as long as you're lovin' me_

_I made a wish upon a shooting star_

_And baby here you are, just you and me_

_That's the way it should be_

_My heart is waiting, it's an open door_

_Each day I'm gonna love you more_

_Of this I'm sure_

_That's the way I feel about you_

_Bye bye cloudy days_

_Sunshine's here to stay_

_Tell the world_

_That's the way I feel about you_

_Happy days are here_

_Whenever you're near_

_This is clear_

_That's the way I feel about you_

The rest of the time, Patrick and Robin either kissed each other, told each other how much they loved each other, or just gazed into each other's eyes. This was one of the happiest days of their lives and the two of them couldn't be happier about what they were really feeling at this very moment. Their feelings of pure love, happiness and joy are the greatest experiences of life.

_Bye bye cloudy days_

_Sunshine's here to stay_

_Tell the world_

_That's the way I feel about you_

_Happy days are here_

_Whenever you're near_

_This is clear_

That's the way I feel about you

_The way I feel about you_

_The way I feel about you_

_Every time you hold me in your arms_

_I look into your eyes and I see happiness_

_And my heart just can't deny what I'm feelin'_

_I love what you do when you do all the things_

_That you do to me_

_Bye bye cloudy days_

_Sunshine's here to stay_

_Tell the world_

_That's the way I feel about you_

_Happy days are here_

_Whenever you're near_

_This is clear_

_That's the way I feel about you_

**››**

Thirty minutes had passed by since Patrick and Robin's first dance as newlyweds. They had never seen so much crying between their friends but they knew that they were only happy for them.. They were just so thrilled that their friends were happy to be here on their special day. Looking around the crowded room of their friends, family, and friendly co-workers, the two nodded in approval. They definitely had support in the room. What shocked everyone these last few months was the fact that Robin and Patrick found the courage to invite Leyla, Giovanni, and their little boy.

Now, it was time to cut the cake. Taylor was staring at the cake with desire in his eyes, knowing that he had been waiting all day to taste this cake. Robin had found out that just like her, his favorite kind of cake was red velvet. When she told him they were going to have that as the wedding cake, he was the most excited than she had ever seen him.

As Patrick placed his hand over Robin's hand, they cut their first piece of cake as everyone was watching the couple. Patrick was standing behind Robin with his other hand rested on her hip. He chuckled when he saw the look in Robin's eyes when she placed the cake on their plate. What took him by shock was when Robin smashed the piece of cake into his mouth, which made some of the people, including his son and daughter laugh.

"That's a really good look for you, Sport," Noah chuckled, as he shook his head.

"I have to agree with my date," Bobbie chuckled, as she then watched Patrick pull Robin into a full-blown kiss. "And this will be a matching look for the two of them."

"They're so happy," Brenda said with a smile, as she then grabbed Sonny's hand. "Do you think we will get that kind of happy ending, Sonny?"

Son smiled at his girlfriend and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe… maybe not. I will just have to see if you really want this."

"Oh Sonny, I do, I do!" Brenda chirped, as she took hold of his hand, and she then watched Robin set a piece of cake in front of her. "Thank you, Robin."

"Mommy, do I get a piece?" Taylor asked, as he moved to sit in her lap. "You're pretty, Mommy."

Patrick heard his son's words and he grinned. "You're right, squirt, and I think for noticing your mother's beauty, I think you deserve a bigger piece. What do you think about that, Mrs. Drake?"

"Well, Mr. Drake, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Robin said with a smile, as she cut a piece of cake, and she placed it in front of Taylor. "How is that, Tay?"

"Mmm yummy," Taylor grinned when he took a bite of the piece of red velvet cake.

"Now… where is my little girl?" Patrick playfully teased, as he noticed her in the corner of his eye. "I got a piece of cake for my little dumpling."

"Dumpling?" Robin laughed, as she shook her head. "I swear… you come up with the weirdest names. I can't help but wonder what's going to happen when we actually get an animal in our home. You have been hanging with Luke again, haven't you?"

"Uh… no," Patrick grinned, as he placed the piece of cake down, and then snagged his daughter from his grandfather, Robert, who simply pouted. Once he sat down, he fed Mackenzie a bite of the cake. "I still cannot believe that your parents actually got married in Vegas. I told you that they were crazy."

"I can't believe it, either, but they're more in love with each other from what I remember. Mac is still grossed out by them kissing, though," Robin laughed, as she watched Taylor eating his cake, and she took a spoonful of the cake, feeding Patrick.

"It's hilarious, actually," Robert said with a grin when he took his seat next to his daughter. "It just gives me a way to kiss your mother more and more. Anyway, how are the newlyweds? Happy and in love?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Mac asked, as he approached his brother from across the table.

"Ohhhh Annnnna!" Robert called out, as Mac took off running from his brother and his sister-in-law.

"Wow, I have honestly never seen my uncle run that fast," Robin laughed with a shake of her head.

**››**

After the next hours of dancing, drinking, eating, and just having a good time, Robin and Patrick were amazed at how many people were still here at the wedding. Robin and Patrick just had to listen to Noah's toast about his son and to welcome Robin into the Drake family since Brenda had already done that with Patrick. Hearing the clinking of the fork against the glass cup, the two lifted their heads from the table, and they looked at the older Drake standing.

"You know… my son always had a way with the women. It surprises me because he's not even that attractive…"

"Dad!" Patrick groaned, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's okay, honey. I still think you're pretty attractive to me," Robin said, as she patted Patrick's leg, while she was holding Mackenzie in her lap.

"Anyway, like I was saying.. I always believed in my son even when I was at my worst points in my life.. I never imagined that I would ever be on his good side ever again," Noah said with a chuckle, as he flashed his son a grin. "But then, here comes this beautiful woman – Robin Scorpio. She was so stubborn in getting Patrick's and my relationship back on track. In all honesty, I never thought that would ever happen. I never imagined that Robin would ever give my son a chance because of the way he acted."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Stop interrupting me, Sport," Noah said with a shake of his head. "When the whole surgery went through, things definitely changed and for the better. Every time when Patrick didn't want Robin at his side, she would be there anyway, and I am so grateful that she was. If it wasn't for her, I don't think Patrick and I would be so close like we are now. So, I want to thank you Robin."

As Noah raised his wineglass up, he gave her a wink, and he chuckled. "To Robin and Patrick!"

Everyone then raised their glasses above their head and then shouted out with smiles on their faces. "To Robin and Patrick! Congratulations!"

**››**

Hours had passed since Brenda and Noah's speeches. The two were now leaving the party after Patrick pulled Robin's garter off of her leg and Robin would have believed that she was still a shade of red. She had thought he was just going to pull the garter down, but when Patrick stuck his head under her dress, she had been mortified. Robin had been so thankful that the kids were playing hide and seek at the time or just playing with their toys.

In the end, it had been Alexis and Benjamin who had caught the bouquet and the garter. The two were smiling the entire time while Benjamin slid the garter up her thigh and Benjamin noticed the way her eyes were sparkling.

Robin and Patrick had changed their clothes after saying goodbye to everyone. Benjamin was going to watch the kids with the help of their parents, Michael, and Angela. They had received the craziest comments, along with the sweetest ones.

_"Don't have too much fun, you two. We need you two back at work and not so aroused, either," Ian joked, as he pulled Lainey to his hip._

_"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous of the honeymoon the two of you are going to have," Lainey grinned, as she allowed Ian to lead her away after they had given Patrick and Robin hugs._

_"Aw, don't have too much fun," Benjamin winked, as he grabbed Mackenzie, who giddily obliged by wrapping her chubby arms around her grandfather's neck._

_"I just hope that now that you two are married that Patrick can still satisfy you," Kelly grinned when Benjamin walked away._

_"Oh! My! God!" Robin exclaimed, as she shook her head in horror._

As Robin followed Patrick to the roof of the Metro Court, she looked over at him with a grin on her face. She had been bugging him the whole time they had changed into some comfortable clothes about where they were going on their honeymoon.

"Where are we going, Patrick?"

Patrick simply rolled his eyes, as he pushed the door of the roof open where Jax's private jet was at waiting for the two of them.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have to wait, but it will definitely be worth it."


	3. A little walk down memory lane!

**It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar's birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children? How will this baby affect young Taylor Elijah's life? What kind of interesting things will baby Mackenzie find out in this crazy world?**

**››**

**Oh boy, it sure has been a long time since I have made an update, and I feel so bad because I really love this story. I've moved, so things will move a little slower. Remember, I am always taking suggestions for this story because I know how much you guys really enjoyed the first part of the story. Boy, I am tired. Anyways, enjoy this lovely update, and I hope you guys like their destination. Oh and I was so surprised to see everyone really missed this story. This is where the story will actually begin. Sure, the wedding happened. Remember, if you guys have forgotten who the characters look like, Benjamin looks like Peter Reckell, who plays Bo Brady off of Days of our lives, Angela looks like Dana Sparks, who played Grace Bennett from Passions, and Michael looks like James Hyde, who plays Sam Bennett from Passions.**

**Also, one thing… there will be smut in the next chapter! I didn't want the chapter to be too long, and besides, I was supposed to have this up yesterday.**

**›› 3**

After changing into some comfortable yet again, Patrick rolled his eyes. He had to admit that this outfit that she was wearing looked pretty good on her. She was wearing a long, flowy, white skirt, a white tank top, and then a pair of white flip flops. Robin had to be the most impatient woman he had ever known in his entire life, and he knew that she was doing this just to get on his nerves. It kind of made him worry about Mackenzie Rose Drake. She was the spitting image of her mother, so who knows what kind damage his little damage would cost.

"Do I get a hint yet?" Robin pouted, as she sat down next to Patrick with her arms cross over her chest, and she stuck out her bottom lip.

Patrick had to laugh at his wife's pouting and he simply shook his head. "No sweetheart. We are actually not that far from our honeymoon venue sweetheart."

"This is so not fair," Robin pouted, as she shook her head in disbelief. "We just got married not too long ago and you still won't tell me where we are going?"

"Sorry babe but I want to surprise you," Patrick chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and he looked down at her pouting face. "You seriously can't be mad at me for wanting to do something special for you, can you?"

"I am just glad that I am your wife," Robin sulked, as she looked up at him, and she sighed reluctantly when Patrick's lips crashed against hers.

**››››››››››**

Angela, Michael, Benjamin, Alexis, Robert, Anna, Noah, and Bobbie were at Patrick and Robin's house babysitting both Taylor and Mackenzie. Everyone was still in their tuxedos and their dresses. Mackenzie was sleeping in her Patrick and Robin wouldn't be back for a whole week, and all of them knew that this would be hard for them. Taylor hadn't been away from his parents since his mother and step-dad had died in that crucial accident. Mackenzie had never been away from her parents more than a couple of hours.

Alexis and Bobbie had left for the night since they had to be at work tomorrow whereas the rest just didn't want to leave yet, so they had decided to go ahead and stay at Patrick and Robin's home. It had officially became Patrick's home with Robin when he had signed his name on the mortgage.

"We better be prepared for sleeping beauty," Noah began with a shake of his head. "Mackenzie's never been away from her parents for as long as she is going to be. I mean, we all know that Taylor's going to be perfectly fine, but Mackenzie's going to be the one we should worry about."

Suddenly, a loud cry echoed through the house, and Anna and Angela both stood up with grins on their faces, especially the scared looks on the men's faces.

"C'mon Angela, let's go get this little girl," Anna said, as she dragged Angela up the flight of stairs to go see why Mackenzie was crying.

"Should we follow them?" Noah asked, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and he immediately rose to his feet. "Of course we should. Robin and Patrick would not be happy with us, especially if Anna makes up some story as well about us being terrified."

"Your wife would do that?" Benjamin asked, as Michael and Robert stood up to their feet where they begun to walk up the stairs.

"Trust me, she would do anything, especially if it got her time to spend more alone time with her granddaughter," Robert grinned, as the guys got to the doorway of Mackenzie's room where they began watching Anna changing Mackenzie's diaper. Angela was making silly faces, which caused Mackenzie to smile, which only made her proud.

"Are you guys going to come in or not?" Anna asked, as she cleaned Mackenzie up with the wipe, and then handed Mackenzie her bottle, which she began to suck on immediately.

"What the – how did you – uh, Robert?" Michael asked, as he followed Benjamin, Robert, and Noah into Mackenzie's room.

"Oh please, you expect me not to hear you?" Anna asked, as she looked over at Michael with a roll of her eyes, and she turned to Mackenzie with a smile on her face, sliding the diaper under her, and then fastening the diaper on Mackenzie, who popped the bottle from her mouth.

Everyone chuckled, as Michael simply pouted, and Angela walked over to him, pressing her face into his chest where he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"She's the perfect baby," Noah smirked, as he stepped beside Anna where he looked down at Mackenzie.

Mackenzie looked around her and she placed the bottle of milk back into her mouth. She was wearing her diaper, of course, and then a yellow onesie that said in dark coloring 'Mommy and Daddy's Angel' throughout the front and the back. She raised her arms up and Noah and she buried her head into his shoulder, continuing to suck on the bottle.

"I think I am already her favorite," Noah teased, as he looked at a gaping Robert, Michael, and Benjamin. "I am just kidding…"

"You better be," Robert said, as he waved to Mackenzie, making silly faces at her. "The last thing that you need is a broken hand where you won't even be able to hold her. Now, give her to me. Grandpa Robert wants to hold his favorite granddaughter."

"Oh Robert, shush," Anna said with a roll of her eyes. "Mackenzie looks very content with Noah, so let him be, and stop making threats."

"I just want to hold her, Anna," Robert pouted, as he leaned against the wall where he watched Mackenzie flutter her eyes closed.

**››››››››››**

Robin's jaw dropped, as she looked where she was when the plane took off. There were in the middle of nowhere where she was sure the two of them would be bothered at all, which was definitely what she was wanting on their honeymoon.

"Is this where we're staying?" Robin grinned, as she looked over at Patrick, who was holding both of their suitcases. "Because if it is, this is just the most magical place I've been to."

Patrick looked in front of them and he chuckled to the happy expression on his wife's face. It was what he had wanted to do to her. There in front of them was a beach house, and on the patio, there was a built in pool, as well as Jacuzzi.

"Sweetheart, this is our beach house," Patrick told her, as he looked over at her, as he walked up to her.

Robin stopped in her tracks, as she looked over at Patrick in complete shock. "What did you just say?"

Patrick unlocked the front door, leaving her at the stairs of the porch of the beach house where he placed the bags to the side of the door, and then stepped out of the house where he walked over to her. He took hold of her hands and he smiled down at her.

"Wifey, this is our beach house. It's a gift from Jasper Jacks," Patrick winked, as he pulled the keys out where he jingled them in front of his face.

"Patrick, how could you accept this from Patrick?" Robin groaned, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, I know he has money and all, but –"

"He wouldn't allow me to give it back to him," Patrick frowned, as he put the keys in his back pocket. "I was really hoping on carrying my lovely wife over the threshold of our home too… but you just don't seem slightly interested."

"Now… I didn't say that," Robin said, as she leaned her body right against his hard body, and she looked up at him. "So, would you like to carry me over the threshold of our beach house?"

Patrick grinned, as he looked over at his wife where he begun to pick up Robin in his arm.

**››››››››››**

_**Ten Months Ago**_

_Taylor frowned, as he walked out of his bedroom in his blue and white racecar boxer shorts and his matching, long-sleeved shirt, while rubbing his tired eyes. He then saw his mother and father come out of their room and next to his room where they walked into Mackenzie's room. He wasn't sure how much sleepless nights he could handle. He had just started kindergarten, and lately, his little sister had been waking him up again._

"_Oh Tay, I am sorry, sweetheart," Robin said, as she kneeled down at her son's level when she came out her daughter's room, and she ruffled up his hair. "Did your sister wake you up with her cries again?"_

"_Mommy, Mackie cries too much," Taylor pouted, as he used his sister's nickname he had given to her about a month ago when she had been sucking on one of her toys._

"_Your sister's only two months old and she's a baby," Robin said, as she picked her son up, and she cradled him in her arms. "Do you want Mommy to sing you All the Pretty Little Horses?"_

_Taylor smiled, as he looked at his mother with sleepy eyes. "Please Mommy?"_

"_I will. Let's check on your sister first," Robin said, as she carried him into Mackenzie's room where she was looking up at her father, who was singing her Hush Little Baby. Mackenzie was in a white onesie with pink cars on them, which Patrick had begged Robin to let her wear._

_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,**_

_**Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird.**_

_**If that mockingbird won't sing,**_

_**Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring.**_

_**If that diamond ring turns brass,**_

_**Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass.**_

_**If that looking glass gets broke,**_

_**Daddy's going to buy you a billy goat.**_

_**If that billy goat won't pull,**_

_**Daddy's going to buy you a cart and bull.**_

_**If that cart and bull turn over,**_

_**Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover.**_

_**If that dog named Rover won't bark,**_

_**Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart.**_

_**If that horse and cart fall down,**_

_**You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.**_

_**So hush little baby, don't you cry,**_

_**Mommy loves you and so do I.**_

_Robin smiled, as she looked down at her son where Taylor had fallen asleep in her arms. It was a good thing to see him sleeping. Sometimes, it was still hard for little Taylor to go to sleep. After everything, Robin had to admit that she had everything she ever wanted. She had two wonderful children and she had the most amazing man that she would be soon be marrying when everything calmed down a bit._

"_I love you, Robin," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he walked with her to their son's room to tuck him in his bed._

"_I love you too, Drake."_


	4. A year is way too long for

It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar's birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children? How will this baby affect young Taylor Elijah's life? What kind of interesting things will baby Mackenzie find out in this crazy world?

››

**Author's Note: So, here is chapter four! It has definitely been a long wait and I apologize but I am not the best smut wrier. I was actually looking for a smut writer but no one got back to me, which is no good for me because writing these scenes are the hardest for me… So, surprise! A joyous smut chapter and I hope it makes up for my long wait.**

›› 4

As Robin felt her husband set her down on her feet, she could not wipe the grin from her face. After running away from the man she truly loved with all of her heart, she was finally married to him, and no one could destroy what they had. Leyla was engaged to Giovanni and they were expecting a child. Robin felt like a princess, as he carried her over the threshold, and no one could ruin this perfect moment.

Robin's dark brown eyes pierced into Patrick's, as she felt him set her down by the steps where she watched him lock the door. She kicked off her sandals right next to the door and she watched her handsome husband set his own shoes right next to hers.

"I feel so alive… so happy, and yet, I never want this to end," Robin admitted, as she leaned in, kissing his jaw line when he walked right up to her.

"It doesn't have to end," Patrick whispered against her lips, as he kissed her lips, and he then pulled away. "I want to make every, single day as happy like it is right now. I want to bring a smile to my beautiful wife and to our two children."

Robin grinned, as she leaned her body right against his, almost in a shy-like manner, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Drawing her body close to his, she laid her head right against Patrick's chest, feeling his fingers move the strap of her tank top on her right shoulder down slightly.

Robin giggled, as she stepped away, teasing him, and she saw that familiar fire inside of his eyes. It was that same look she had seen the first time they made love when they had moved in together where he hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her, especially when she was pregnant with their beautiful Mackie.

"You're mine," Patrick growled, as he slid his body behind hers where he was definitely sure where she could feel his prominent arousal burning inside him, throbbing with great need, aching to fill her with. "You, Robin Anna Drake, are all mine."

Robin laughed but gasped softly when she felt his lips against her bare shoulder once again. "We… ah, got to go to the… mmm, the bedroom."

"I don't think I can make it," Patrick groaned, his erection rubbing right against her perfect ass, one hand sliding down to her hip, and pulling her close. "I was hoping to christen our beach house, Lady Bug."

"Wherever you came up with that name…" Robin let her voice trail off, as she felt Patrick's tongue sliding to her neck, which made a groan leave her lips. "I want to make love in a bed the first time we make love as husband and wife."

Patrick could not argue with that, as he was very excited about making love to her like this. Hoisting her up in his strong arms, he placed a kiss, and he walked them up the stairs, passing their bags in the hallway. A grin came over his face when he stepped into their bedroom when Robin pulled her lips away to look at their room.

"Patrick… oh my… did you… oh… wow… I can't…"

Patrick chuckled at the words she was trying to managed out, as he set her down on her feet, and he watched his beautiful wife with dazzled eyes.

The room had a cream color against the walls and a matching carpet. In the middle of the mater bedroom, there was a four poster canopy bed, which had silk creamed colored sheets with a matching blanket. On top of the blanket, there were red and white rose petals. The bed had plenty of pillows, as Patrick remembered how Robin loved pillows. There was a nightstand with a lamp on each one of them. The right nightstand had a telephone. Across from their bed was a flat screen television that was right against the bed. There was a walk-in closet, as well that had plenty of room. Across the other side of the room, there was a vanity mirror with an attached mirror to it.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Patrick asked, as he walked right behind her, resting his head on his shoulder with his hands on her hips. "Benjamin and Alexis helped me."

"Do I like it?! Are you kidding me, Patrick?! I absolutely LOVE it, baby!" Robin gasped, as she then felt Patrick slide his hands underneath her cami, cupping her bare breasts. "Mmm, I love it so much…"

Patrick chuckled against her ears, grinning from ear to ear, loving the fact that she hadn't worn a bra, chuckling to all the times he had asked her why she wore a bra with a bra. He then pulled her cami off, tossing it on the floor, and he watched his beautiful wife moved back against the bed in the red and white rose petals. That was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Crawling up to her hips, he watched her lift her lips, and he pulled her skirt down over her hips, which he threw to the ground. He looked at her face and then over her body.

"I'm not that beautiful, Patrick, but –"

"Not beautiful?! You're fucking irresistible," Patrick groaned, as he hooked his fingers along her panties, watching her lift her hips, and he pulled them off with a grin. "Simply beautiful."

"Patrick," Robin blushed, as she pulled him down, and she kissed him softly. The kiss was sweet but also a fiery kiss. Patrick's tongue pushed into Robin's mouth, moaning to the contact of their tongue's rubbing and tangling together.

Breaking the kiss, Robin began to unbutton Patrick's shirt when Patrick took hold of his shirt, popping the buttons off, not caring at that very moment, and then letting the shirt fall from his arms and off of his broad, strong shoulders.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you," Patrick admitted, as his throbbing need was pressing right against the fabric of his jeans, and he licked across his bottom lip. "Especially when you're in nothing."

Robin blushed once again, as she slid her hand across the bulge of his jeans when she heard the deep breath he took, and she grinned. Rolling them over, she looked into his eyes lovingly where she began to crawl down to his waist. Unbuttoning the button of his jeans and sliding the zipper down, she giggled at the words that left his lips.

"Thank the lord for my wife!" Patrick breathed, as he flashed her a charming grin on his handsome face, as he looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Robin chuckled lightly, as she watched him lift his hips, getting hold of both his jeans and his boxer briefs, she pulled them down slowly where she watched his thick erection spill free from its confines. He was amazing and he was all of hers. If she wasn't lucky, then she didn't know what was. "I need you, baby. I need you so much."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Patrick teased, as he watched her lean down, licking at the head of his arousal, and a groan left his lips. "Robin… oh yes…"

Robin pulled her mouth away from the crown of his thick arousal and she smirked when she saw the displeasure look on her husband's face. He was definitely disappointed that she had stopped her actions on his rigid length.

"What are you doing to me?" Patrick groaned, as he licked across his bottom lip, watching Robin place her palm over his heavy sac below his arousal, and he shivered when she began to lightly massage them, creating a sweet stimulation. "Oh shit!"

"Does my husband like… that?" Robin giggled, as she let her eyes follow over his huge, thick cock, grinning from ear to ear.

All Patrick could do was nod his head and he licked his lips when he felt that hand on his balls slide over his length, beginning a slow stroke, making him arch his hips, and he felt like he was in pure heaven. As Robin's hand worked up and down his unyielding length, he gasped out when he watched her lower her lips over the crown of his cock.

"Ro…bin…" Patrick breathed, as he arched his hips, watching her take more of his length, and then watched her other hand, her free hand, replace his balls, stroking and kneading them ever so gently. "So good…"

Expertly, Robin slid her tongue against the length of his hard cock, still stroking her husband's cock, loving the soft grunts and moans leaving his lips. All she wanted was to satisfy her husband more and more. She could feel him harden against her tongue too, which only told her one thing and one thing only. Patrick would not last if she kept up her actions.

Crawling up to him, Robin grinned, as she watched him blink his eyes open, and he pouted, looking like a lost, little boy. She slid her hands over his chest, teasing him, as she rubbed her hands against his hard abs.

"Robin, what… why… what's going on? Why did you stop?" Patrick asked in shock, as he looked at his wife, who was teasing him with so much mercy.

"What do you want, baby?" Robin asked in an innocent voice, which was a mixture of kindness and the teasing that he was so used to. Deciding to surprise him, she reached in between them, taking his cock back into her small hand, stroking his hard member.

"Oh fuck… it's you I want," Patrick muttered out, as he was surprised her unexpected grasp, gasping to how amazing she was making him feel. This was by far the best torture Robin was sending him through but all he wanted was to feel his wife's hot treasure sliding over its prized possession. "Please… I need you… I need to feel you."

"And that's what I want too," Robin grinned, as she leaned over, kissing him ever so tenderly, and she reached over to the box of condoms on the nightstand, tearing a condom from another one, and she handed him the condom.

Watching him expertly tear the gold foil and then pulling the condom out, Robin licked her lips, as she watched him roll the condom along his exquisite size, a soft moan leaving both of her lips. She looked in between them now where she watches his cock press right against his hard stomach, being so aroused and all. It was all for her and she felt like the luckiest woman alive.

Patrick could not hold back any longer, as he needed to, for the first time in his life as a husband, feel his wife gripping so tight along him. He pulled her close to his body, while Robin felt the tip of his arousal pressing right against her pink petals, edging him on to give her what the two of them had been waiting forward to for many, many months. Biting down on her bottom lip, her lip shivered, as she felt the crown of his member push right into her slick entrance.

"Robin," Patrick gasped out, inhaling a deep breath, as he buried his head right in the middle of her breasts, groaning in heaven to the feel of her confines gripping onto him so tightly like a vice.

"So good," Robin grunted out, as she pressed her breasts right against his chest, enjoying the way he filled her so deeply, not wanting to lose this feeling. The way her husband filled her pussy, stretching it open very gently with his hard cock was such a turn on to her. Moving her hips slightly, she felt him slide deeply into her confines even more if that was even possible.

As the two moved in union where sweat began to create beads of sweat against their bodies, Patrick shivered, as he pushed Robin back slightly, sliding one palm against her right breast where his mouth lowered onto her nipple, latching his lips right around the hard nub. Pushing his hips upwards, as he rocked his hips hard and fast, he wrapped his other arm around her, supporting her movements. He wanted to fulfill her desires completely and hoped that this was one of her fantasies.

Watching her lips part, as he looked up at her, as he suckled, nibbled, and tugged at her nipple with his teeth, he gasped in pure amazement. His cock, which was beginning to get coated with her slick juices where he was feeling her fiery heat grind against him back and forth and side to side. He loved how she moved and he wanted to make her feel so hot.

"Ahhh fuck," Robin growled out, as she bounced up and down, feeling him pound into her, while her hands slid up into his hair, massaging his scalp. Her hands slid from his hand to his shoulders, squeezing them, as she worked her hot sex over and over, and then slid her hands over his back, gasping to how he tugged at her nipple, rolling his tongue across her hard nipple.

"Baby… I love you… so much," Patrick panted, as he arched his hips into hers, pumping his hips harder and faster, sliding both of his hands now onto her hips, guiding her up and down his rigid member, which was getting coated in her sweet, feminine juices. He looked into her eyes and he smirked at the sight of his wife, who looked so… beautiful.

Robin could feel the cool wetness gush from her pussy, which only meant she was getting closer and closer to her climax. She was surprised she was lasting this long. It had been a while since the two had made love, as they hadn't had a single moment with just one another. As he moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention that he gave to her other breast, she let a sweet cry of pleasure leave her pretty lips.

"I love you too, baby… so much," Robin managed out, moving her hips harder and faster, thrusting her hips with every ounce of energy she had inside of her. With her pelvis hitting his, she gasped out, loving how hot he made her feel, and the pleasure was oh, so sweet.

Patrick could never get tired of hearing her say those three, special words. After all, he had confessed he loved her after a surgery they had done right by the hub of the nurse's station. Smirking at the memory against her right breast, letting his tongue loll on out, teasing the areola against her breast.

Grunting against her nipple, Patrick was feeling his thighs tighten, as well as his groin, panting heavily to the severe pleasure that was going to make the both of them feel a whole lot better. He gripped her bottom in his large hands when he began to let go, feeling her sweet confines gripping onto him so tightly, shooting his seed deeply into the latex condom.

Robin's body began to shake with pleasure, as she began to hit her peak when she felt her husband beginning to convulse around the two of them, holding her ever so tight. Her breathing his hard and raspy just like his and she could not control herself. Robin let her body slump against Patrick and she sighed out of happiness when he leaned back against the mattress where the rose petals surrounded the two of them.

For the first time in over a year, Robin felt content, and it was because she had finally let go.

And this was just the beginning.


	5. I know french toast is your favorite!

It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar's birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children? How will this baby affect young Taylor Elijah's life? What kind of interesting things will baby Mackenzie find out in this crazy world?

**››**

**Here is chapter five and I hope everything likes it. So, I thought some more flashbacks would be great for McKenzye growing up. Instead of me doing it the way that cross is writing it out, I didn't want to go the same route. A marriage and a new baby definitely isn't easy writing it out. Yes, I did have a twilight moment in this chapter. I couldn't help myself. I am not the best smut writer but I hope this is good. This is a different type of smut that I've only written once, and even then, I was very uncomfortable writing it. It is pretty heavy stuff, but… I hope you all enjoy it. Enjoy the beautiful chapter.**

**›› 5**

Patrick smiled, as he looked down at his wife, and he moved some hair from her face. She was the most beautiful woman in his eyes and he couldn't hide the grin from his handsome face. He never imagined that Mackenzie Skylar was his child in the first place. He remembered how surprised he had been. It had been a while, with Taylor's help, of course, and that single father in the park, to get him to realize that being a father was what he was meant to do.

"Mmph, morning Patrick," Robin said sleepily, as she fluttered her eyes open, the sheet wrapped around her body, while she was laying on her side. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough," Patrick grinned, as he was laying on his side, and he moved some hair from her face, thinking that she was so beautiful even after have woken up.

"I must look horrible," Robin frowned, as she sat up, and she allowed for the sheet to drop.

When the sheet dropped, revealing the upper area of her torso, Patrick couldn't allow that groan to leave his lips, but it did. So, he tugged the rest of the sheet away where he left her sitting there in nothing, and his eyes danced.

"Oh shit," Patrick groaned, as he looked at his beautiful wife, sliding his hand over her hip, and then slipped up to her arm, traveling up towards her cheekbone.

"Patrick," Robin breathed, as she inhaled a deep breath, and she moved to Patrick, straddling him where he was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs.

**››**

Alexis looked at Benjamin, who was holding Mackenzie in his lap where Taylor had fallen asleep with his head back against the couch cushion. It had been two months since Benjamin's divorce with Angeliah had been finalized and he seemed more at ease too. Was it so bad that she wanted to make him happy the way she had hoped to make him feel?

Sure, Angeliah would try to come to see Benjamin, but she kept on getting denied. She would pull up the factor that they had been married for twenty-three years but that didn't bother him at all because he had a straight, yet hard and cold face when he pulled up the factor about what an evil and vindictive bitch she was. After all, she had been the one to allow Patrick think he was only a godfather to Taylor. Alexis knew he felt he was too blame for everything to happen but Patrick had told him he didn't even blame him. Benjamin had been the one to put the money on the table, anyway.

"Benjamin?" Alexis prodded, as she knelt down where Mackenzie looked up at her. "Hey baby girl."

"Baby," Mackenzie repeated with a full-blown grin on her face and she turned her attention back to the Tinkerbell movie that was playing on the screen.

"Can we talk?" Alexis asked, as she saw him raise an eyebrow, and she smiled over at him where she shook her head. "No… I'm not breaking up with you. I was just wondering… do you think we could, ah, go out tonight? I was hoping Angela and Michael can watch the kids tonight if they don't mind? I was just hoping that the two of us can actually go out. With my work overload and yours as well, we never get any time together."

Listening to her ramble, which meant she was nervous, Benjamin grinned, as he leaned in, kissing Alexis full on the mouth. "How does seven-thirty sound? We could go bowling or something like go for a walk, while eating ice cream?"

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as I am spending time with you, it's fine."

Taylor had woken up when he saw Alexis and his grandfather kissing and he frowned, making a face.

"Ewww!" Taylor pouted, as he shook his head, and he looked to his sister, smiling.

"Ewww!" Mackenzie repeated, then turned to look at her big brother, a smile on her face. "Tayoo!"

"Taylor, she wants you," Benjamin smiled, as he placed Mackenzie on her feet, and he watched Mackenzie beginning to walk to her brother.

**Three Months Ago**

_Robin smiled, sitting in between Benjamin and Patrick, as she watched her little girl, holding onto the arm of the couch, so she wouldn't fall. The sight was priceless, though. Her daughter had woke up not too long ago and wanted to walk apparently. Being in her white T-shirt and her diaper, Mackenzie moved slowly around the couch to get to her parents._

"_Come on, baby. Come to Daddy," Patrick urged, a big grin on his face, as he watched her let go of the couch where she fell on her bottom._

"_Look at what you made her do!" Robin frowned, as she swatted him across his arm, and she smiled when her daughter stood back up, wobbling slightly, moving one leg in front of the leg slowly. "Oh… Patrick, she's walking! Our baby is walking!"_

_Right before Mackenzie got to her parents, she fell, and she pouted, looking up at her mother. When Robin saw this, she pulled her into her arms, and she hugged her right against her chest._

"_You should have let her walk. You're impossible," Patrick said, as he shook his head, and he looked at his fiancé with a grin on his face._

**››**

"How do you think Patrick and Robin's honeymoon is going right now?" Kelly asked, as she held Andy's hand, and she flashed him a grin. "I wonder if they have even left their hotel room."

"Oh Kel," Andy chuckled, as he shook his head, and he placed a kiss on her temple, as they walked down the street towards the pier. "You and that dirty mind of yours."

"But you love this mind!" Kelly protested, as she looked over at him, and before he could say anything, she kissed his lips softly but fiercely.

**››**

Brenda smiled, as she looked down at her boyfriend, and she traced her fingers across his chest, watching him stir a little bit. Never did she ever think that Sonny and her would ever get back together, especially with the so many times he had married Carly Benson. She still didn't know how he could marry her four times. What sickened her was how Jax got her pregnant and they had a little boy to carry his legacy.

It would be crazy if Mackenzie and Emmett would get together, though. For Carly, the little boy was so adorable. He had Carly's blue eyes but he had Jax's dark brown hair. He was always in his father's arms, being taking in the town where women would swoon over how adorable he was. Emmett Jasper was the cutest guy ever.

"And what's going through that beautiful brain of yours, Brenda?" Sonny asked, as he flashed her a warm smile, and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the future. What if Mackenzie and Emmett hook up in the… future?" Brenda asked, as she shook her head, and she smiled. "I know Robin wouldn't care, as long as her daughter's happy, but Patrick and Carly might have a problem."

"And I wouldn't blame Patrick. With Carly raising that little boy, you never know what could happen, but I also know that Jax is a wonderful father," Sonny smiled lightly, as he looked at his girlfriend, and he placed a kiss on her lips softly.

Moving away slightly, she frowned, and she took a deep breath. "I just want my best friend to be happy and it would be really nice if Carly wasn't around. I just can't believe Jax… married that witch."

Sonny sighed, as he looked at Brenda, and he honestly did not know what to say. He knew that Brenda was with him, but if Jax did leave Carly, taking Emmett with her, would Brenda leave him to be with her?

**››**

Robin smiled, as she walked into the kitchen after she took a fresh shower after Patrick and her made love in bed. It was so nice to make love to her husband without having to worry about her kids or any of their friends or family walking in the two of them in the most passionate embrace with one another. Everytime Patrick and her would make love, she would complete control, and he knew it too.

That small smile on Robin's face fixated over Patrick's handsome form, as he was at the stove, cooking. She smelled the aroma in the kitchen when she placed her barefoot on the kitchen tile floor. When he turned his head, flashing her that dimpled smile, all Robin could do was giggle.

"And why are you laughing, sweetheart?" Patrick asked with a cocked eyebrow, staring at his beautiful wife, who, in his eyes, would be beautiful to him for the rest of his life.

"Oh nothing. I am just really, really happy," Robin admitted, as she walked over to him, and she looked down in the pan, grinning from ear to ear. "Mmm, french toast… my favorite."

"I know," Patrick said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and he pulled her close to his side. "You craved for it towards the end of your pregnancy with our daughter. I don't think you would be happy if I forgot what your favorite food was."

"You're such a wonderful husband," Robin giggled, as she laid her head against his chest, and she watched him slide the French toast on a plate. She then saw the other plates with bacon, sausage links, eggs, and some biscuits. "Oooh, you went all out on me."

"You deserve the best," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he then moved past her, placing the pan in the sink, soaking it in some soap and water, and then turned off the stuff. "I will do anything to make my wife so happy."

"And I will do anything to make my husband happy," Robin whispered against his lips after he set the food on table, as she moved in front of him when he sat down, and she licked across her bottom lip when she got down on her knees.

"Robin –" Patrick breathed, as he then felt Robin caressing him through his pajama pants, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to not get too turned on, but that was merely impossible.

"What? Do you really want me to stop?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, as she set her hands on his thighs, squeezing them gently.

"Well, not really, Robin, but –"

"Let me make my husband feel better," Robin whispered, as she reached into his pajama pants, and she shook her head when she found that thick member, which began to throb. "I don't even understand why you even packed these."

Patrick took a deep breath, as he looked down at his beautiful wife in that sheer see-through nightie, noticing her beautiful breasts threatening to spill from the matching lace babydoll that hugged at her well-defined body. What took him by surprised was how sexy she looked when she slid her hand up and down his engorged length, pleasure spilling throughout his body. He felt every part of his body feeling so tight when she squeezed him.

His wife was so hot to what she was doing, as well. The way her right hand glided up and down his shaft, while her left hand massaged his heavy sac, he groaned, as he closed his eyes, and he leaned his head back slightly, parting his legs slightly to give his sexy wife access. He then reached forward and undid the tie from her robe, letting it open for him.

"D-Do you like it?" Robin asked, as she removed her hands for a second, and she pushed the robe off, exposing those beautiful breasts of hers for him when she pushed them out the cups. "I thought of you when I bought it last week.

Patrick's eyes shined over the white see-through babydoll that hugged her hips. It was definitely a babydoll naughty crossed with a bit of innocence. It had cross-dyed lace cups, a lettice hem and matching panty set. It was made with nylon, viscose, spandex, and polyester.

"Damn woman," Patrick groaned, as he gently tugged at her nipples, but he frowned when she swatted his hands away before a moan left her pretty, pink lips. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"This is about you right now," Robin smiled, as she then grabbed his cock in her small hands, guiding her hand slowly up and down all the while, squeezing his thick shaft. "I want to make my husband feel so good."

Patrick could not hold the loud moans that left his lips and a cry of pleasure left his lips. His hands flew into her dark hair and he shivered in wanting… anticipation over and over for the things she was going to do to him. The way her hand glided over the tip, making him jump a little in his position and his seat was almost too much to bear. How could he not touch her with the way his groin was feeling oh, so tight right now?

"Fuck Robin… I need you… so bad," Patrick panted, as all of a sudden, he felt those warm lips of hers wrap themselves around the thick head of his arousal. "Oh!"

Robin shook her head, as she bobbed her head up and down, her hand continuing to stroke him each time her head went up, her tongue teasing the tip and down his length. God, she just wanted to make him feel so amazing, loving how he gave his hips a lift, causing his cock to slide deeper into her mouth.

"Oh God… yes," Patrick shivered, as his hands slid through her silky hair, and he felt her tongue flick over the tip more desperately like she was trying to tell him something. His rigid cock felt so amazing in his wife's hot, wet, yet warm mouth.

His wife only seemed to surprise him more and more, as he felt that wicked tongue of hers sliding up and down, quickening her pace of her hand around him. Squeezing her hand around his length, which was only urging him over and over, pre-cum oozing from the tip where he felt Robin lap up, Patrick shivered, wanting to let go.

"I… I can't!" Patrick cried out, as he was so hot from the pure ecstasy through him, especially to how quick her head was bobbing up and down his thick pole.

Robin smiled against his cock, feeling her teeth against the skin of his cock, and with one last thrust of his hips, he began to let go, torrents of his love spilling deeply into his wife's, hot mouth. As she lapped down every drop, she pulled her mouth off of his now soft cock, and she let her eyes wander up his body until they reached his dark eyes.

"Ro-Robin," Patrick shivered, as he slumped back against the wooden chair he had been occupying for the while she had gone down on him. "T-That was s-s-so hot!"

Robin smiled, as she stood up, and she kissed his cheek. "While you relax there, let me heat up our breakfast, and maybe… just maybe, I might want you."

"Hm, n-not a bad idea," Patrick groaned, as he licked across his bottom lip, and he smiled happily when he watched her walk away, her breasts still out the cups of that sexy babydoll. "This time, I want to make love to you in the pool."

As Robin closed the microwave after placing the eggs inside, she just flashed him a grin, while she fixed herself, and then placed the robe back on. Patrick Drake brought the naughtiness in her and she was pretty sure she loved every moment of it.


	6. Decision to make!

It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar's birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children? How will this baby affect young Taylor Elijah's life? What kind of interesting things will baby Mackenzie find out in this crazy world?

››

**And here is the next chapter, chapter six. I know it's been a while but I really was not sure what to do. Now that I have updated, I am hoping to get more readers now that I have updated. I may be slow updating my Patrick and Robin stories since I write other stories. If anyone's interested, check the non-scrubs fanfiction, and you will get a chance to read my other stories. All my stories involve romance, so hopefully, you guys will help me by getting new readers. Anyways, enjoy the lovely chapter.**

›› **6**

After making love a few times by the pool, as well as inside the pool, both Patrick and Robin had decided to spend the day doing something else like taking a walk onto the beach. Spending quality time without making love was something Robin was wanting to do. Too much sex was definitely not good for the body.

"How do you think Taylor and McKenzye are doing?" Robin asked with a small smile on her face, as she thought about their beautiful children, and she honestly could not wait to go on home.

"They're doing well, gorgeous, but don't worry. We go home tomorrow but I do know that our next time off, I want to take a few days off since we couldn't get that much time off from our honeymoon," Patrick whispered, as he pulled her along his side, while they walked down the beach.

"Sometimes I hate our jobs," Robin sighed, as she looked up at him, and she squeezed his hand. "I mean, I wish we could have spent more time alone together but I must say being away from our children, friends, and family is heartache. I just hope our little girl and our Tay are doing all right."

"Like I said, they're fine," Patrick said with a grin, as he placed a hand on her stomach, and he looked down at her. "When do you think would be a good time to try on conceiving another child?"

Robin just laughed, as she shook her head, and she looked up into her husband's eyes before she pulled him down for a kiss. Sometimes, Patrick Noah Drake was the craziest man, but she loved him throughout everything, especially with the past year and a half the two had together.

››

Mackenzie grinned, flashing those bright dimples to her grandfather, and she clapped her hands together, as she watched him set the applesauce down in front of her.

"I guess you like applesauce, don't you, little girl?" Benjamin chuckled, as he sat down in his seat, and he scooped some up where Mackenzie took a generous helping into her mouth.

"It's her favorite," Alexis nodded with a bright smile, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and she squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined," Benjamin frowned, as he looked over at Alexis, and he stroked her cheek softly before he turned his attention back to Mackenzie.

"It didn't get ruined," Alexis smiled, as she looked over at her boyfriend, and she kissed his cheek where she grabbed the spoon from his hand where she began to feed Mackenzie. "I love spending time with Mackenzie Skylar Scorpio-Drake and she's growing so fast too."

"You are right, though. Little Mackenzie is growing so fast," Benjamin smiled, as he looked at Mackenzie where applesauce was slowly appearing across her face already. "I just really wanted to take you out since it's been a while too."

"I know it's been a while and I promise when Patrick and Robin get back, everything will be all right. We will have a date where no one will bother us," Alexis smiled, as she grabbed his shoulder, and she gave it a light squeeze.

"And I trust you, beautiful," Benjamin smiled, as he turned his head to look at her away from the messy Mackenzie, and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Alexis just kissed him back where Mackenzie pounded her little fists into the tray of her high chair.

››

Sonny shook his head, as he listened to Brenda ramble on and on about what a sham Jax's marriage with Carly was. This was not what he wanted while he dated Brenda Barrett because he had fallen for her. He would not be with her if all she talked about was her ex fiancé, especially since he loathed the guy.

"Can you believe that Jax and Carly are married, though? Jax just needs to leave her and –"

"Stop it, Brenda. The last thing I do not want to hear about is you talking about Jax. You know I can't stand him," Sonny said, as he poured himself a glass of wine, trying to cool himself down.

"Sonny-"

"No Brenda, I'm sorry. You're acting like you're still in love with Jax," Sonny paused, as he looked at Brenda, and he took a deep breath. "Are you in love with him, Brenda?"

››

Moving to sit in his lap, Robin's eyes twinkled, as she ran her hands over his chest, and she bit down on her bottom lip. She had been thinking a lot and she wanted to share some news with Patrick. She just hoped he would want it to, but then again, Patrick always did surprise her too.

"You know I love you, right baby?" Robin asked, as she gazed into his dark brown, chocolate eyes.

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he looked into her eyes, and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her against him.

"Of course I know you love you, Robin. What's going on?" Patrick asked, as he looked at her, knowing whatever she wanted to say was pretty serious.

"What would say if I told you that I want to try to conceive for another… child, Patrick?" Robin asked, as she looked into his eyes, and she nervously bit down on her lower lip. "I know we have never really talked about it but I thought it'd be nice to have another child running around."

Patrick's eyes lit up, as she mentioned on wanting to have another child. "Wow, are you serious, Robin? I mean, I never even knew that you wanted to try for another child."

Robin was so relieved that her husband didn't flip out and say no about trying for another child. "I would love to have a little boy that's a mix of both us. I love Taylor as if he were my own son but it'd be nice, you know?"

"I know what you mean," Patrick smiled, as he leaned in, and he fused his lips right against her lips very gently. "I think a little boy combined with our love would be the most amazing gift we could give Mackenzie and Taylor."

"You are the most amazing man ever," Robin smiled, as she stroked his shoulders gently, and she found her arms sliding around his neck where she was wearing the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Well, I am only trying my best, as you simply deserve the best," Patrick smiled, as he kissed her lips, and he pulled her close to him. "What do you say the two of us get in the Jacuzzi where we can definitely get down to business?"

Robin just laughed, as she slid out of his lap, and she pulled him to his feet. "I say that sounds like a wonderful idea, baby. Care to lead the way?"

Patrick grabbed her hand in his very gently and tugged her towards their room where they would change into their swimwear. It wasn't like they would be wearing it that long, anyway, but Robin knew Patrick loved removing her bikini.


	7. A simple kiss in the rain!

It has been a year since little Mackenzie Skylar's birth. Patrick, Robin, Taylor, and Mackenzie are one big, happy family. Can Patrick and Robin really handle being married, as well as being parents to two children? How will this baby affect young Taylor Elijah's life? What kind of interesting things will baby Mackenzie find out in this crazy world?

**7**

Brenda looked at Sonny like he was crazy when she heard the words that left his lips. She hadn't been talking about Jax that much, had she? Brenda was just worried for Jax and his marriage to that witch that she really could not help herself. They were close friends, and if Sonny couldn't get over his jealous, well, that would be a big problem in her case. She saw the hard look on his face, and she reached for his hand, but he simply pulled it away.

"I cannot believe that you just asked me that, Sonny."

"Well, I need to know. Ever since Robin and Patrick left for their honeymoon, all you talk about is Carly and Jax's marriage," Sonny sighed, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, and he let an audible groan leave his lips. "I need to know if you are serious about us or not."

"Of course I am serious about us, Sonny. It's just Carly…"

"In case you have forgotten, I have two boys with her. I understand, very strongly, that I don't like her, but I really don't want to hear you say anything negative about her," Sonny explained, as he grasped her hands in his own hands, and he inhaled a deep breath, his eyes looking into her eyes. "I love you SO much, Brenda, but I… I need to know what's going on with you."

Brenda frowned, as she looked over at her boyfriend, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I think Robin and Patrick's wedding just got to me. I never thought that I could be that type of girl but I can actually see myself married to someone – to you, Sonny. I… I'm really sorry."

Sonny smiled at his girlfriend, as he kissed her knuckles on each hand, and he looks at her. "Well, now that I know what's been bothering you, I am not so mad at you like I was before."

. . . . .

Michael grinned, as he watched Alexis come out of her office, and he licked across his bottom lip, while he held his hand behind his back. He had talked Anna and Robert to watch the kids for a few hours, so that he could take Alexis out since it had been way too long. Michael loved his grandchildren but he needed to spend time with the woman that he was falling more and more in love with.

"Michael Black, what are you doing here? Wait… aren't you supposed to be watching the kids? Are they okay?" Alexis asked, quickly panicking, as she grabbed his hand with her free hand since she was holding her briefcase, and she slid her fingers in between his own.

Michael couldn't help himself, as he looked into her eyes, and he kissed her cheek. "I wanted to see my hot, district attorney girlfriend. I am suppose to be with them but I called Anna and Robert since they owe me after all. Taylor and Mackenzie are perfectly fine."

Alexis grinned, as she looked at him, and she saw that his hand was behind his back. Ever since they started dating, he would pamper her with surprise gifts, along with her daughters. She smiled, as she tried to peek behind him, but he turned his body, earning a pout from her.

"I got you something," Michael said in a sing-song type of voice, as he watched her move in front of him, and he led the way out of the building, and he smiled when she turned to him. "Would you like to see what it is, gorgeous?"

Alexis grinned over at him, and when she saw the stuffed teddy bear with the attached chocolates in its paws, she lunged at him, fusing her lips right against Michael's soft lips.

Pulling away from her lips, he looked at her with a cheerful smile. He just loved kissing her. "What was that for?"

"It was for you just being yourself," Alexis said softly, as she looked over at Michael, and she rested her forehead against his. "I could not have found a better man than you."

Michael grinned, as he dangled the bear on her shoulder, and he held her close to his body where his lips came crashing down upon her lips.

. . . . .

Robert frowned, as he watched Mackenzie crawl over to his wife, and he shook his head. He had been trying for the last thirty minutes to get his granddaughter crawl to him instead of Mac, Anna, Noah, and Bobbie. Apparently, Mackenzie loved shiny, pretty things, and Anna had made sure to leave his watch at their condo they had bought when they came in town for Robin and Patrick's wedding.

"You should have told me we were coming here, Anna," Robert grumbled, as he saw Mackenzie look at him with a dimpled smile that matched her father's own, and he shook his head. "She's going to be a tough child…"

"You're just saying that because she hasn't come to you," Anna laughed, as she held Mackenzie in her arms, and she moved over to her husband, sitting beside him where Mackenzie then crawled right into his lap. "Are you happy now, Robert? She actually came to you."

Mack, Noah, and Bobbie simply shook their heads where Robert just flashed the four of them a smile, pulling Mackenzie closer to her. He wanted to savor in this moment with his beautiful granddaughter.

. . . . .

Robin smiled at her husband, as he stood behind her, while they walked down the beach barefoot. They had came out on the beach barefoot in their swimsuits and Patrick's hands kept on moving on her stomach. Patrick kept on telling her that she was pregnant but she really didn't know if she was or not. The fact that they were willing to bring a child of their love back in their life – well, it excited her more than she could even possibly dream of. They were already in their thirties, so she knew this was the perfect time to conceive a child of their love, and she leaned more against his hard frame.

"How are you so sure that I am pregnant?" Robin asked again, giggling when she felt his lips against her neck, and she licked across her bottom lip, feeling him to continue to rub at her flat stomach.

"Because…" Patrick chuckled against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, and he brushed his teeth against her soft, yet creamy skin along her neck. "I am your husband and I know how to get my woman pregnant."

"Wow, you are really sure of yourself right now, aren't you? I mean, what will you do if I don't wind up pregnant, love?" Robin asked, as she inhaled a deep breath, and she bit down on her bottom lip, getting scared of her not being able to get pregnant. "Although, I am hoping that's not the case. I… I really want to be able to give you another child or two, Patrick. Being a mother is a dream come true and I know you enjoy being a father."

Patrick nodded his head, as he switched his head to her other shoulder, giving the skin against her neck the same attention he had on the other side, and he smiled very lightly. "I do enjoy it, as I love giving our children the love they deserve. I want to give our children the happiness that we didn't get as children."

Robin smiled at the kindness in his voice, wanting so much to just be with him, and she was really happy that they waited a year before they got married. Planning the perfect wedding with Patrick had been so amazing and it had been so entertaining at some points.

"What are you smiling about, Robin?" Patrick asked, as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist tightly but gently, and he smiled down at her. "I love it when you smile, though."

"I was thinking about how we planned our wedding and you freaking out the whole time," Robin grinned, as she laughed softly, and she shook her head. "But I think you did it to make me laugh."

"Maybe… but we both know how the groom doesn't really enjoy planning the wedding because the bride goes insane too," Patrick said teasingly, as he slid his hands right below her breasts, and he smiled at her. "I am glad that you were sane the whole, entire time, though. I really did hit the jackpot, didn't I?"

Robin laughed, as she heard the skies clap, and she pouted softly. "I guess we should head back to the beach house, shouldn't we?"

All of a sudden, rain began to pour over them, and Robin jumped slightly, giggling when she began to spin. Patrick just stood there, watching his wife dancing in the rain, and he loved seeing her so happy. Patrick would do anything just to make her so happy like she was right now. Robin was his wife and whatever made her happy simply made him ecstatic.

"Patrick, come on…!"

"Robin, maybe we should go back to the –"

"Patrick, for the first time in your life, have fun with me," Robin replied teasingly, as she walked up to him, and she smiled at him. "You know what I always wanted to do in the rain?"

"Ooooh, you're so naughty, Robin! You really want to have sex out here?"

"No horn dog, that's not what I was getting at," Robin said with a laugh, as she looked over at him, and she flashed him a beaming smile in his direction. "I have always wanted to kiss in the rain. I know it sounds silly but –"

"C'mere," Patrick whispered against her ear, as he kissed over her neck, and he pulled back after a few moments of silence. "I would do anything to make you happy and I really hope that you understand that…"

Before Robin could say anything could say anything, as the rain poured over them, Patrick pulled Robin in an earth-shattering kiss that could make any girl swoon with emotion. Patrick wanted to give Robin her first everything and he would do anything trying.


End file.
